1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration control system for a marine vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An acceleration control system for a marine vessel is known in general. Such an acceleration control system for a marine vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,110 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,067, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,110 discloses an acceleration control system for a marine vessel including an engine, a throttle mechanism that manipulates the output of the engine, and a microprocessor that controls the acceleration of the marine vessel. The microprocessor of the acceleration control system prepares an acceleration profile as a function of time by setting a target rotational speed, an acceleration rate, an overshoot rate, and an overshoot period and controls the acceleration based on the prepared acceleration profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,067 discloses an acceleration control system for a marine vessel including an engine, a throttle device that manipulates the output of the engine, and a microprocessor that controls the acceleration of the marine vessel. The microprocessor of the acceleration control system learns and stores an actual acceleration profile of the marine vessel and controls the rotational speed of the engine based on the stored acceleration profile.
In the acceleration control system for a marine vessel according to each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,110 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,067, however, the acceleration state becomes different from the prepared or learned acceleration profile even when the acceleration is controlled based on the prepared or learned acceleration profile. Thus, it is difficult to maintain a stable acceleration state.